I just want you to know
by wtigo
Summary: How many songs does Beca Mitchell have to perform to tell Chloe she loves her?
1. Grudges

Chapter 1: Grudges

 _Intro chapter. Just to showcase how the band will start._

 _Re-uploaded cause I don't know how this site works lmao._

* * *

June 4th 9:07 am

I got out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen, my dad preparing breakfast.

Graduation Day.

This is it. I can finally get out of the shit hole that is High School. No more tests. No more high school drama. Nada. Finally.

But most importantly I can finally focus on the band.

See I'm not stupid per say. I actually love learning new things. _But_ if you put me in a 60 minute lecture about the significance of the early philosophical fathers, then you can bet your ass I'm getting my much needed sleep. (Sorry dad, but your classes suck.)

The only interested class I'm willing to participate in is the Music class where it's actually useful for my job. Is being a part of a band a Job? Whatever.

Oh that's the plan by the way. After the ceremony I'm immediately leaving for LA with my band. And here lies the conversation I'm about to have.

"Are you sure about your future Beca?" My dad asked without turning his back from cooking breakfast.

"Yes dad. For the hundredth time I'm 100% sure about this" and yes I am not kidding about the amount of times he asked me this. Ever since I told him in the beginning of the school year, it's always this question.

"You know im just worried about you right?" I sighed with frustration. Which makes me look like a spoiled brat right now.

"We talked about this dad, you know the guys I'm with they're harmless, and I even showed you my songs we have like 580,8-"

"580,876 views. I know, I think your mother makes up at least half of it." I can't see it but I can already see his grin forming.

"See! You don't even have to worry about the expenses. I've already saved enough money for the shows were taking this summer! That doesn't even count the others contributions!" I tried to keep my voice calm but my frustration was slowly creeping in. I wasn't mad at him per se. I just wanted him to know that I love what I'm doing and he shouldn't worry about me.

"What's going on?" My mom joined us, already wearing her work clothes, taking a seat and drinking the coffee that was just prepared.

"Dad is telling your step-daughter to not follow her dreams" I said jokingly.

"Mr. Mitchell you take that back!" She fakes scoffs and points accusingly at my dad.

"Haha. Very funny. You two continue ganging up on me I'm eating all of this bacon!"

We both laugh at that and we dug in for breakfast.

Contrary to popular belief (blame it on Hollywood) I don't hate my stepmom, it's the opposite actually. Ever since my biological mother passed away from a car accident when I was 7 my dad did the only logical thing to do. Work. I didn't understand it then, but I used to be so pissed at him when he came home from work, and just shut down on me. A father shouldn't be like that. He's supposed to hug you and tell you everything is going to be alright. That time span from I was 7 till I was 12 was the dullest and saddest moments of my short life. It felt like auto pilot for me. Between School. Eating. And Sleeping. And any other activity like music lessons or soccer games had to be stopped because we couldn't afford it.

Didn't help that my dad worked two jobs just to pay off the monthly bills. I was angry and pissed at him then for not spending time with her own child. But the older I got the better I understood our situation. He was only drowning himself with work because he was sad. Alone. Depressed even.

Then came Sheila. I was maybe 14 then and this is the stage where every teenager is supposed to go angsty on anyone who crosses their path. Well that was me anyway. Don't judge me.

So since my dad was a teacher at my school and a part time thesis instructor near the College University, Barden, his schedule was a little bit tight. We have to leave earlier because his University classes comes first at around 7:45. So what happens when your daughter decides it's better to mix till 3am than going to sleep for classes tomorrow? Late. You get late. And as he frantically drives and drops me off in my class, He stepped on the gas towards the university and ran towards his class and accidentally collides with someone who looks like she's in a rush as well. _Cliché_ right? I know. Little did he know he just bumped into the head/coach of the _Legendary_ Barden Bella's _(lol come on mom who takes accapella seriously?)_ Look I'm not going to bore you with how my parents met, just know that Dad is sad. I overslept. He tackles Sheila and boom. You get the present Mitchell residence.

All of us ate breakfast in comfortable silence. Just the occasional hand me this going about.

"So did you prepare your dress for the graduation?" Shiela asks

"Yeah. Some skinny jeans combat boots and a cute top ought to cut it." I grinned at her

"You wouldn't dare Beca Mitchell."

I laugh hysterically at her reaction.

"I'm kidding mom. Sheesh. I'll wear the dress you bought me for prom."

"But honey this is a new occasion! New Occasion means new dress!"

"Mom it's a graduation. No need to make a big deal out of it. Besides it's not like theirs some gossip magazine that's going to piss on what I wear

"Agreed." Dad chimed in.

"Don't encourage her!" Mom's trying to be serious but she can't contain the smile that's forming on her lips.

"See. Finally something we can agree on." I smile at my dad and he grins back.

"Fine. Whatever just don't call me when the fashion police comes looking for you." She pout and turns her back on us. Oh God.

"Oh my God. Mom don't be mad!" I was trying to be sincere but I was just laughing hysterically at her defeat.

Dad joins in the laughter as well.

"Well if you're done tormenting your wife we have to leave in 5 minutes. I still have practices today."

"Ugh. Who has practices in the summer mom?"

"I will not let my Barden Bella's miss a practice because my daughter tells me too."

"Your pay just doubles mom."

"That too. Come on chop-chop!"

I smile at her ridiculousness. Thank god I overslept that day.

She was out the door with my dad following suite, but not before calling for me.

"Beca."

"Hm?"

"Were still going to talk about your plans when I come home"

Before I could reply he continued,

"You could be leaving for a long time Becs. I want my daughter to make the right decision. You owe me that." He finished and I just grinned and nodded at him.

" 'll talk later."

"Thank You."

Can't wait.

* * *

 _First time posting. I'll continue if u guys like it._


	2. Diagnosed

Chapter 2: Diagnosed

* * *

They say High school is the best experience you can have in life.

Wrong.

Unless you're a jockey, cheerleader, or even part of the student council or have immediate friends inside of the said group of people, then you're going to have a shitty time.

Luckily I have Stacie Conrad for that. Picture this. A 5'7 gorgeous hottie who's built was perfect for cheerleading and any competitive sport, the sexual prowess of Aphrodite (seriously I used to like this girl) and all the confidence in the world to back it up. Now picture me. A 5'2 grumpy looking alt-girl, whose hobbies include mixing tapes and recording herself at 3 am. _She also likes taco bell by the way._

So how did we end up becoming best friends? Well, it was the time she transferred here in Atlanta. Primary school was hell for me. If you recalled earlier this was the time where my biological mother died from the accident, and I was, like I said earlier on auto-pilot. Nobody would like to be with the small alt-girl who shuts everyone out. I was always alone during brake times and if there was any group activities I'd always be picked last. Excuse the sob story _lol (ironic lol go ahead and stop me)_.

Anyway, 3rd grade rolled in and she, with her perfect hair and what not, approached me and asked if I would like to come and play with her. I was confused by this at the time. My routine then was to do my schoolwork, eat, and just sit there and stare at the other kids having fun, it's what I was used too, and for someone to actually offer _play_ was a new concept for me. Eventually I said yes and we played Barbie or some girlie toy that was relevant back then. And by _play_ we mean turning ken into Barbie's little bitch. Ms. Whatever my teachers name was not happy with that. One play time, turned into an everyday occurrence and ever since then we were inseparable. Even through high school I half expected her to leave me. Offers from the cheerleading team and a spot in the student council was a yearly proposition. I even told her that I think I was holding her back. She didn't mind, though I didn't believe in her then. So we compromised and joined what we both were interested in. The School band. And this was also the time where we wrote some stupid songs about crushes and the latest school gossip. Little did we know we just wrote our first hit single. More on that later.

So that's Stacie's life story with me. Speaking of which I have to talk business with her.

I dialed her number and awaited her voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey loser, want to hang out here? Parents are out, we can finalize a few things for the band."

"Yeah sure thing. Is Jesse and Aubrey coming?"

"I'll call Jesse you call the she devil."

"Hey that's my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, and?"

"I would like for my best friend and girlfriend to actually be friends?"

"We can't have it all Stace."

An in distinguishable grumble from the other line.

"Fine, be there in 30 minutes."

"K."

"So.. Are you excited for the graduation?"

"Stace this is me you're talking about. The only thing I'm excited about is getting out of the dump."

"Oh please, don't give me that crap Mitchell. You know you'll miss all our friends here. Amy, Emily, Jessica, Cynthia, Ashley, hell even Lily."

I wouldn't admit it. But yes I'll miss those nerds. They made a shitty situation a torelable one.

"Fine, I'll miss them. That's it though. The drama, the hormones the constant popularity contests. Uhm no thank you."

"Sure Mitchell, sure."

"Whatever. Just hurry your but over here."

"Sure hobbit."

"Screw you!"

I already heard the line cut off before I cursed the sex monster. _Bitch_.

* * *

30 minutes later I hear a loud banging in the front door

"BECSS YOUR FAVORITE BRUNETTE IS HERE!"

"You're the only brunette I know." I state as a matter of fact as I let her in.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm your favorite."

"Whatever. Let's go up to my room all my stuffs in there." I said as I lead her to the house

"You know Becs you don't have to have a reason to take me up your bedroom." She said as she flirtatiously winks

"Stop with the flirting legs. I'll have to tell Aubrey she has to up her game in the bedroom if you have to constantly flirt with me any chance you get."

"First of all. She won't believe you. And second of all "the hunter" satisfies Aubrey just fine. Well that was the case last night."

I made a gagging noise as we approach my bedroom with all of my things packed up for tonight.

"Sheesh Mitchell you moving in a different country or what?" Stacie asks as she inspects the large boxes that's piled up in the middle of the room.

"It's the essentials Stace. Clothes, Equipment and a few personal belongings."

Stacie hummed in understanding as she continues to check out the rest of the boxes.

"Hey remember this?" She was holding a picture of the two of us during the 4th grade. She was holding onto my shoulder as she smiled widely and I looked away from the camera with a grumpy look on my face.

"Yeah you don't know the concept of personal space back then by the way."

"Shut up. You know you loved it back then."

I did actually. Having someone actually acknowledge you and not judge you for the way you looked and acted, it was nice.

But I wasn't going to tell legs over here.

"Yeah whatever. Is Jessie and Benji ready?" I asked as I laid down on my bed. Trying to change the subject.

"Yeah there stuff is already in the bus."

"Yours?"

"It's in Aubrey's apartment."

"Cool. Can you text them to come over here so I can put my stuff."

"Wait so your dads cool about all this?" Stacie asks. She along with Aubrey Jesse and Benji were well aware about my dad's decision to let me continue with the band.

"I'll deal with him on my own."

"He'll come through becs I know it."

"Yeah…"

We sat in silence for a while, while we let time pass by.

After a few minutes she broke it.

"You know I have a feeling were gonna make it."

"What do you mean?"

"It- It's kind of a good feeling. You know with you singing vocals and your writing, backed up by my excellent use of my fingers and Jesse doing his thing, I feel like this could be the start of something great."

I smiled at her genuine enthusiasm and I smiled in acknowledgement.

"Yeah. Hopefully."

* * *

Chapter 3 is in the making there we meet Aubrey and hopefully Chloe lol.


End file.
